battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Votes
Votes (likes/dislikes in season 2) are casted by YouTube accounts to vote on a contestant to be eliminated/win the prize/rejoin/debut. Votes on a contestant over time (table) Votes on a contestant greatest to least (Season 1 only) #Flower - 1049 (840 Elimination, 209 Rejoin) #Spongy - 752 (747 Elimination,1 Contestant, 4 Rejoin) #Leafy - 752 (514 Elimination Votes, 2 Contestant, 236 Prize) #Firey - 667 (257 Elimination, 4 Contestant, 406 Prize) #Rocky - 529 (Elimination) #David - 474 (331 Elimination, 102 Debut, 41 Rejoin) #Bubble - 440 (212 Elimination, 228 Prize) #Pencil - 357 (297 Elimination, 60 Rejoin) #Pen - 180 (148 Elimination, 32 Rejoin) #Tennis Ball - 165 (122 Elimination, 2 Contestant, 41 Rejoin) #Blocky - 154 (122 Elimination, 32 Rejoin) #Teardrop - 153 (5 Elimination, 148 Rejoin) #Eraser - 134 (102 Elimination, 32 Rejoin) #Ice Cube - 132 (121 Elimination, 11 Contestant) #Needle - 122 (12 Elimination, 110 Rejoin) #Coiny - 118 (40 Elimination, 78 Rejoin) #Match - 105 (70 Elimination, 35 Rejoin) #Snowball - 73 (65 Elimination, 8 Rejoin) #Woody - 46 (16 Elimination, 30 Rejoin) #Golf Ball - 26 (13 Elimination, 13 Rejoin) #Pin - 26 (9 Elimination, 17 Rejoin) Votes to Join the Season (BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB) greatest to least (subject to change) # David - 102 BFDI, # Bomby - 72 BFDI, # Nickel - 43 BFDI, # Evil Leafy - 34 BFDI, # Ruby - 22 BFDI, # Fries - 17 BFDI, # TV - 13 BFDI, # Nonexisty - 11 BFDI, # Robot Flower - 11 BFDI, # Fanny - 10 BFDI, # Dora - 9 BFDI, # Marker - 9 BFDI, # Taco - 9 BFDI, # 8-Ball - 8 BFDI, # Book - 8 BFDI, # Grassy - 7 BFDI, # Pie - 7 BFDI , # Remote -7 BFDI, # Balloony - 6 BFDI, # Eggy - 6 BFDI, # Pillow - 6 BFDI, # Basketball - 5 BFDI, # Clock - 5 BFDI, # Bell - 4 BFDI, # Cloudy - 4 BFDI, # Barf Bag - 3 BFDI, # Naily - 3 BFDI, # Tree - 3 BFDI, # Saw - 3 BFDI, # Roboty - 2 BFDI, # Rocky - # Firey - # Leafy - # Teardrop - # Bubble - # Needle - # Spongy - # Pin - 405 # Tennis Ball - # Coiny - # Pencil - # Match - # Ice Cube - # Flower - # Donut - # Yellow Face # Puffball # Pen # Black Hole # Woody # Blocky # Golf Ball # Eraser # Firey Jr. # Snowball # Cake # Lollipop # Lightning # Gaty # Bottle # Bracelety Likes/Dislikes on a contestant from greatest to least (Season 2 only) #Puffball - 424 likes/1455 dislikes #Teardrop - 502 likes/440 dislikes #Donut - 197 likes/573 dislikes #Coiny - 502 likes/153 dislikes #Golf Ball - 278 likes/406 dislikes #Match - 201 likes/426 dislikes #Dora - 130 likes/347 dislikes BFB Votes on a Contestant from greatest to lowest (subject to change) # Loser - 12062 # Roboty - 11690 # Bracelety - 9168 # David - 8929 # Liy - 7553 # Leafy - 6926 # 8-Ball - 4814 # Eggy - 4759 # Pencil - 4595 # Woody - 4524 # Golf Ball - 4049 # Pie - 3995 # Gelatin - 3449 # Robot Flower - 3105 # Basketball - 3035 # Rocky - 2975 # Balloony - 2932 # Grassy - 2737 # TV - 2578 # Bottle - 2261 # Clock - 2166 # Donut - 2066 # Nickel - 1916 # Cloudy- 1867 # Fanny - 1731 # Spongy - 1514 # Firey Jr. - 1485 # Blocky - 1420 # Black Hole - 1415 # Tree - 1402 # Needle - 1400 # Remote - 1370 # Match - 1362 # Pillow - 1300 # Naily - 1178 # Pen - 1093 # Firey - 1079 # Flower - 838 # Cake - 826 # Barf Bag - 711 # Bomby - 684 # Snowball - 616 # Lightning - 532 # Coiny - 526 # Tennis Ball - 500 # Pin - 305 # Ruby - 152 # Bubble - 147 Trivia * Flower got the first vote by Jaysillyboy and Pencil was the last contestant (non-debuter) to get a vote, which was by englishcreamcakes. * Cheryblosen was the last person to vote in BFDI. * There are a total of 6,816 votes in BFDI. Coincidentally, if you don't count the Episode 22 votes, then you'll end up with exactly 6,000 votes. * Flower got 1/6 out of all Season 1 votes. * Tennis Ball is eliminated in Season 1 with the lowest total votes, with only 2 (by Pencil and Bubble). Category:Elimination Category:Other